elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Warrior
The Celestial Warrior is a being of immense power plummeted from the sky in . It leads an army of ancient Yokudan warriors in Lower Craglorn.The Elder Scrolls Online - Adventure Zones: Craglorn The Celestial Warrior is encountered during the quests "The Time-Lost Warrior" and "Assaulting the Citadel." Interactions The Time-Lost Warrior The Celestial Warrior is encountered during the quest, being an important subject of it. Titus Valerius, his champion, requires his help and the Vestige's to return to his time. Assaulting the Citadel The Celestial Warrior has encamped with his Anka-Ra army in Hel Ra Citadel, which he opened up after centuries of being locked. The Undaunted delvers must defeat the Celestial Warrior in the depths of the Citadel and avenge the ones that came before. Combat The Celestial Warrior is the final boss in the Hel Ra Citadel Trial. Prior to combat with the Celestial Warrior, the delvers can destroy Hel Ra Statues in the Hall to invoke the Warrior's wrath and make the fight more difficult, thereby gaining an achievement; "Hel Ra Citadel Difficult Mode." The Statues are exclusive to the Veteran version of the delve. The Celestial Warrior is a fearsome opponent and masterful fighter, and has several abilities in his arsenal. He will make a quote about most abilities while attacking. Dialogue ;The Time-Lost Warrior Conversations ;The Celestials At the end of the battle, with the Celestial Warrior defeated, he turns into dust and encounters the Thief, and, depending on completion of the other two trials in Craglorn, Sanctum Ophidia and Aetherian Archive, the following dialogue may differ and include the Celestial Mage. ;If only Hel Ra Citadel was completed The Warrior: '"The Serpent no longer clouds my mind. My sword will claim his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent belongs in the natural order. We will stop him, not murder him." The Warrior: "All talk and no action. Fall in behind me. The Serpent will learn his lesson." ;If completed Aetherian Archive The Warrior: "My eyes are finally clear. My sword will claim the Serpent's neck." The Thief: "The Serpent belongs in the natural order. The three of us will contain him, not end him." The Mage: "Then we should return him to his Apex Stone. And seal it properly. Thrice—if we have to." The Warrior: "To the Serpent's Stone, then. Fall in behind me. The snake will learn his lesson." ;If completed Sanctum Ophidia The Warrior:'"My mind is free of the Serpent's thrall. My sword hungers for his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent has been confined to his Stone. Now, come. There is still the Mage to free from his influence." The Warrior: "That is hearty work—for a Thief. Fall in behind me. I will lead us to glory." ;If completed all trials The Warrior: "The Serpent no longer clouds my mind. Eyes clear, my sword will claim his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent has been confined to his Apex Stone, and the natural order is restored. But his attention will turn elsewhere. We should depart." The Warrior: "Surprisingly efficient. For a Thief and a Mage. Fall in line behind me. I will take charge from here." The Mage: "How gracious of you." ;Titus Valerius The Celestial Warrior: "Take up my blade, Titus Valerius. You have earned it. Let its might flow through you and remind you who and what you are—a warrior true!" Titus Valerius: "I feel stronger. My memories return! Celestial Warrior, hear me! I have done all you have demanded. I have served faithfully. Now, please, send me home." The Celestial Warrior: "You are my champion, Titus, in whom I am well pleased. Hold tightly to the blade. It will travel with you and serve you well in your own time." Titus Valerius: "My comrades! My friends. Never have I fought beside more noble heroes. This may be farewell, but I will not forget you. Fight on, and never let your values falter. With you, I know the future is in capable hands." Titus Valerius "Larisa… beloved. My part in this war is over. I'm coming home." The Celestial Warrior: "Do not fear. The story of Titus Valerius recounts one of the greatest warriors to ever walk the surface of Tamriel. His achievements echo even into the future. Perhaps the same will be true of you." Quotes *''"The Warrior and his army of old Yokuda claim the citadel of Hel Ra. Leave—and live. Trespass—and die. You have been warned."'' —Entering Hel Ra Citadel *''"My soldiers of sand and steel will strip your flesh."'' —On the way to the bridge *''"Air and sand can cut like blades in the wind. Ra-Kotu will prove this."'' —Before fighting Ra-Kotu *''"The Shehai of a first rank Ansei sank Yokuda. This Warrior's Shehai is beyond first rank."'' —Upon initiating combat The following is said during the fight in Hel Ra Citadel: Gallery Celestial Warrior concept.png|Concept art of the Celestial Warrior Celestials at Hel Ra.jpg|The Warrior speaks with the Thief and the Mage Trivia *The Celestial Warrior is the first Sword-Singer that was seen to use Sword-Singing techniques in the franchise. Appearances * Category:Online: Celestials Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Craglorn Characters Category:Online: Ra Gada Members Category:Online: Anka-Ra Members